Lightning
by Phoenix Firewing
Summary: Set two months after Belonging. When Rosie starts to act odd Annabell takes her to a doctor, but nobody is prepared for what's making Rosie act oddly.
1. Finding Out

**A/N: I don't own any Magic Roundabout characters I only own Annabell and Rosie. **

**This is a short story about how Lightning came to be.**

**

* * *

**

It started off as a normal day for Annabell who was happily working with her train Rosie.

Annabell flicked her blond hair out of her green eyes noticing how sluggish Rosie was.

The light pink train with light green wheels, funnel and a white patterns of roses over her head looked up at Annabell sadly.

Annabell knelt down to examine Rosie.

She sighed finding nothing wrong.

"She still acting odd?" a voice asked from behind her.

"Yeah, I just don't get it Rosie's always been so energetic" Annabell muttered.

"Maybe she's pulled something" Dylan said walking over.

"I'm really worried about her" Annabell said.

"You know you shouldn't be worrying" Dylan said hugging Annabell.

"I can't help it" Annabell said.

"You should take her to a doctor, see if they find anything wrong with her" Dylan said.

Annabell nodded gently checking Rosie over.

Rosie groaned in pain when Annabell placed her hand on her right hand side.

Annabell sighed and turned to Dylan.

"I need to do something" she said.

"Annabell I know how much Rosie means to you, but you know what the doctor said. No stressing" Dylan said.

Annabell sighed once more and returned to her home.

Dylan watched as Rosie slowly went to her shed.

He sighed.

"_No I have enough to worry about as it is_" he told himself.

Over the next few days Annabell could only watch as Rosie turned from her energetic, cheery self to sluggish and sad.

"Come on we're getting this sorted" Annabell said walking over.

She was about to climb in when she saw something that freaked her out.

"Whoa!" she said startled.

Rosie looked at Annabell with a 'And you've only _just _noticed now' look on her face.

"What's all the yellin' about?" Dylan asked coming over.

Annabell pointed to Rosie's swelled sides.

"That ain't right" Dylan muttered.

Annabell gently climbed in and took Rosie to a special doctor.

A few hours later the two returned.

"Well?" Dylan asked.

"You two are going to be shocked" Annabell warned.

"Try us" Train a bright red train with two large blue wheels, funnel and whistle said.

Annabell stood silently, trying to think of a way of putting the news.

"Well Rosie's been checked over and well it turns out" Annabell began but started to mumble.

"Come on Annabell what's up with her?" Train asked.

Annabell took a deep breath and only hoped Train would react well.

"Rosie's pregnant" Annabell replied.


	2. Train's Denial

**A/N: I don't own any Magic Roundabout characters I only own Annabell and Rosie. **

* * *

There way an awkward silence for a few moments.

"WHAT!" the two males said together.

"That's what we said" Annabell said.

"How can? Is that? We can't" Train said trying to make sense of everything.

"I thought trains were made not born" Dylan said.

"That's what I thought too" Annabell said.

Train then noticed everyone was looking at him.

"What? Oh no you cannot pin this on me" he said.

"Well you are the only male train Rosie has any contact with in the last few months" Annabell said.

"Well I know this isn't possible so I'm going!" Train said angrily and raced off as fast as he could.

Annabell sighed.

"That went well" she said and sat on her swing.

Dylan went over to Rosie.

"He'll come round to it" he said.

Rosie sighed and returned to her shed.

"As if things weren't going to be hectic enough" Annabell muttered.

* * *

Train stopped running when he was a few miles away from the nearest village.

He sighed and rested his wheels.

"This just isn't possible" he said.

After a few minutes he went off for a long walk to clear his head.

He finally stopped by a brook and started to think again.

"Maybe that light has something to do with this" he muttered remembering a white light had seemed to come from him and pass into Rosie a few weeks before.

Train sighed, he was so confused everything he knew about what he was had just gone out the window.

"It can't be mine whatever they say, that I know" he said.

"_But what if it is_?" his subconscious asked.

He shook his head.

"No I refuse to have anything to do with it" he growled.

* * *

Annabell sighed, she had saw the whole thing using her wizard skills.

"We need to get him to change his mind" Dylan said.

"Once Train has his mind set there's no changing it" Annabell said.

"He's stubborn sometimes" she added.

"He's just confused, imagine everything you thought you ever knew about what you were was suddenly changed. You'd be just as confused as he is" Dylan said.

"I know the feeling" Annabell said remembering the day she found out she was a half wizard.

"I think he just needs time" Rosie said speaking for the first time in four days.

"Rosie's right" Annabell agreed although she had high doubts Train would change his mind anytime soon.


	3. Three Months Later

**A/N: I don't own any Magic Roundabout characters I only own Rosie and Annabell.**

**

* * *

**

Train yawned waking up in the forest, for the last three months he had been sleeping in the woods to avoid Annabell and Rosie.

He stretched and yawned.

"You can't avoid them forever Train" Dylan said from behind Train.

"I can try" Train said and went off.

Annabell told me to tell you it's time for your yearly three month training course" Dylan called.

Train stopped.

"About time" he muttered and went off without so much as a goodbye.

Dylan sighed and went back.

Once he got back to Annabell's house he saw Annabell trying to coax Rosie out from her shed, but it was clear she wasn't going to move.

"She ain't moving" Annabell said.

Dylan smiled warmly.

"Rosie you know you need to move about to keep everything fine" he said.

Rosie sighed and slowly came out.

The two could see why Rosie didn't want to come out as her sides had swelled out more.

Annabell gently helped Rosie get comfortable.

"Don't worry Rosie I know what your going through" she whispered.

Rosie yawned in response.

Annabell gently placed her hand on Rosie's side and using her wizard skills could feel the baby train moving faintly.

She smiled.

"When's her next scan?" Dylan asked sitting on the swing next to the train sheds.

"Next Friday" Annabell replied.

Dylan nodded.

"If my calculations are correct the day Train gets back is when Rosie's suppose to have it" Annabell said.

Rosie narrowed her eyes at Annabell's comment.

"Okay I'm sorry" Annabell said.

After half an hour Rosie returned to her shed and fell asleep.

"I just wish Train would just accept this" Annabell said.

"I know" Dylan agreed.

A few weeks later Annabell and Rosie returned back from the scan.

"Well?" Dylan asked.

"Well do you want the good news or bad news first?" Annabell asked.

"Bad" Dylan said.

"There's only a five persent chance if Rosie dose have her son he will actually live" Annabell explained.

"Poor Rosie" Dylan said.

Annabell nodded.

"And the good news" Dylan asked.

"My calculation was right, she's due to have him on December 12th" Annabell replied.

Dylan nodded and gently rubbed Rosie's head.

"Going to have a little boy then" he muttered.

"You have no idea how rare this is" Annabell said.

"There have only been two other cases like this in the world" she added.

"Wow" Dylan said.


	4. Lightning's Arrival

****

A/N: I don't own any Magic Roundabout characters I only own Rosie, Annabell and Lightning.

**

* * *

**

It had now been six months since Annabell had discovered Rosie would have a child and heavy snow covered the ground.

"Any change?" she asked as Dylan returned.

"Nope no signs yet" Dylan replied.

Annabell nodded and sighed.

"You still worried about Train?" Dylan asked.

Annabell nodded.

* * *

Train smiled racing through the snow with his friends as it was the last day of his training.

"Come on slow pokes" he teased racing ahead.

Eventually the race ended and they all returned home.

Train sighed knowing no doubt what he'd be in for when he got back.

"It ain't mine" he told himself over and over again.

When he got nearer to his home he whistled to let them know he was close.

* * *

Rosie looked up hearing Train's whistle.

"Looks like Train's back" Dylan said.

Annabell nodded and went outside.

A few minutes later Train came into view and quietly went into his shed.

"Someone needs to cut down on their food" he joked seeing Rosie's swollen sides.

Rosie blew out some steam at Train's comment.

"Train why don't you just accept this is your child inside me?" she asked.

Train turned around so he couldn't look at Rosie's face.

"Because I refuse to have anything to do with something that can't happen" he replied coldly.

"Train you have got to be the most arrogant, selfish, unbelievable train I have ever" Rosie started but stopped before she could finish.

"Train" she said after a brief pause.

"Oh what now?" Train asked.

"Get Annabell now!" Rosie said.

"Why should I?" Train asked.

"Because if you don't you'll find out first hand how a child is born" Rosie snapped.

Train rolled his eyes not believing what Rosie said.

However he soon realized what Rosie meant.

"Oh my GOD!" he yelled in fear and backed off as fast as he could.

"What's with you?" Annabell asked.

"Ok I believe everything you said about this baby train ok" Train said shaking.

Annabell realized what Train meant.

She ran inside and came back a few minutes later with a phone in her hands.

She went over to Rosie and examined her.

Rosie looked up in pain.

By then Train had ran off in fear.

"Ok just get a hold of yourself Train" he said still shaking.

He watched from the trees unable to move.

Annabell sighed.

"What's going on?" Dylan asked.

"Rosie's about to have her son and Train's ran off" Annabell replied.

Dylan sighed before seeing Train hiding in the trees.

"He hasn't ran off, he's just as scared as Rosie" Dylan said.

Rosie looked and caught Train's gaze.

The two looked at each other for a few moments before Rosie fell to the ground with a loud bang.

By then Annabell was on the phone.

"He said he'll be ten minutes at the least, think you can hold on for ten minutes?" Annabell asked.

"I think so" Rosie replied.

Train finally finding his courage came over and gently nudged Rosie apologetically.

Rosie smiled.

"I forgive you" she said.

However by the time the doctor came over Rosie had already had her son.

He was light blue, the same shade of blue as parts of Train and had light yellow lightning bolt shapes all over his body.

However he wasn't moving.

Annabell sighed.

"I'm sorry guys" she said.

Train looked down and gently nuzzled his son.

Once he touched the baby it started to move and whimper.

"He's alive" Rosie whispered.

After being checked over the baby was given a clean bill of health.

"What are we going to name him?" Rosie asked.

Train blew out some steam thinking.

"Lightning" he decided.

Rosie nodded.

Lightning looked around wobbling on his wheels.

"I guess Train finally had an epiphany" Annabell whispered.

Dylan nodded and smiled seeing Train finally excepting his newborn son.

**The End.**


End file.
